Mike's Little Foxy
by Virgofox28
Summary: Mike is a student fresh out of college, and lands a job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Upon this, he knows that the old Foxy was gone due to the bite of '87. But can he survive the new, lovable, and younger teen Foxy? What about the other mechs?
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's posting his first FNAF story!**

**I will say, this fandom grew like wildfire.**

**Anyway, prepare for cute Mike/!young Foxy**

**Disclaimer: FNaf not mine**

**P.S: Foxy is a guy, not a girl. So that means Slash.**

It was around nine on a Monday when Mike was getting dressed for his first day of work at the newest Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

Being fresh out of college, Mike was constantly job hunting to pay off dues, as well as food and rent for his appartment.

_I do find it weird that I got the job without an interview or anything._ He thought to himself. _Well, all I have to do is watch the place after dark and make sure that no one breaks in._

With that thought, Mike left his house and began walking. The kid's restaurant was about a fifteen minute walk from his house; normally he would take his car, but it was a nice night to walk.

_The bite of Eighty-seven…_ He then thought. _That old model of Foxy was torn down and replaced recently. I wonder what the new model looks like?_

His thoughts were then interrupted when his phone pinged; meaning he had a text, and it was from his ex-girlfriend.

"Delete." Mike simply said and deleted the text without reading it. This put Mike in a more grumpy mood; not only did she steal money from him, she also cheated on him with his ex-best friend. "best friend my ass." He then muttered.

_Let it go Mike._ His brain told him as he took a deep breath. _You've moved on._

He then switched to the camera on his phone and looked at his reflection; a man with short black hair and blue eyes looked back at him.

When Mike arrived at the restaurant, he was greeted by the manager who seemed to be waiting for him.

"Mike Schmidt," The owner said with glee. "It's good to see you. Come, let me show you around."

"Um, alright." Mike said and the two went inside.

About two hours later, the manager left and Mike was getting ready for his shift by going around and checking the location of the cameras; all of the cameras were fine except for the one in the kitchen, so Mike decided to turn up the audio all the way for that one.

Remembering that he had yet to see the new model of Foxy, Mike had made his way towards Pirate's Cove, and opened the curtains just to let out an amused chuckle.

The new Foxy was a lot smaller and younger than the old one. Mike continued to chuckle as the fox stood there, looking all cute-like.

_He is quite cute._ He thought and hopped on to the stage to stand next to the fox. Mike kind of had a soft spot for cute animals, considering the fact that the newer model of Foxy looked a lot more realistic that the other band members.

"He only comes up to my neck." He said, remembering that the older version towered over him. "I guess that a smaller mech looks a lot more kid-friendly that that old one." Not that Mike didn't like the older one, he was actually a big fan of Foxy when he was a kid. "Anyway…" He said and made his way towards his new office.

When he got there he was kind of disappointed at the mess that had been left.

"I guess I'm not expecting much." He muttered to himself. "Watching the night for six hours, how hard can it be?"

A second later the phone at his desk rang, startling him a little, he then pressed the speaker button.

"Well hello there!" The voice from the phone said, startling him again. "Congrats, you must be the new night guard. I wanted to record a message for you to help you settle in, this being your first night and all."

"Okay?" Mike said, a bit confused.

The message that was left simply told him about the place as well as an official greeting from the company; the guy just rambled for a while and this caused Mike to doze off a little.

"The animatronics, do get a little quirky at night."

_Wait, what?_ Mike thought and his attention returned to the message.

"But do I blame them, no. If I was forced, to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years, and I never got a bath? I would be pretty irritable at night too." The message stated, before it was muted by Mike.

"The characters come alive?" He said and checked the stage camera from the tablet he was holding. "Everyone's still in their place." He then decided to check the other rooms; everything else was normal.

_Maybe he was just messing with me.I _He thought and put down the tablet. _They can't really come alive… can they?_

The next two hours passed by with no abnormalities, but come three, Mike looked at the stage and saw that all of the band members were gone.

"Shit!" He nearly yelled, and rapidly switched cameras to locate the band members, then froze when he saw that Foxy had poked his little head out from behind the curtains of Pirate Cove. "That is either the cutest or creepiest thing I have ever seen."

**Next chapter will be in Foxy's pov.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, that was fast. I didn't expect so many faves and follows.**

**Here's the next chapter for you, hope you guys like it.**

**Also, I would like to thank Stripedblur for his amazing Foxy/Mike fic; if you haven't read it, what are you doing here? It's in my favorites (And possibly everyone's who has written a FNAF fanfic).**

**Disclaimer: FNAF isn't mine.**

**Anyway...**

_Oh my White Fox, he's looking at me!_ The teen fox thought and brought his head back into his cove. _How do I look? Is my outfit dirty? No, why would it be?_

Foxy was really excited about the new night guard; he was going to meet him tonight and hopefully make a new friend.

_Maybe he'll be a nice person, he did visit me after all. _He thought, then left the cove.

"I'll surprise him with a visit!" The fox stated, and bolted down the west hallway, just to slam his face into a door that just closed.

_Owie…_ He thought and clutched his now-aching nose. _That wasn't very nice._

Foxy then knocked on the closed metal door; the light above him had turned on and the door that opened revealed the new night guard.

"Hi there!" Foxy said and poked his head into the room.

This caused the guard to shriek, startling the fox, causing him to shriek too.

"Oh my god!" The human shouted. "You can talk!"

"Oh my White Fox!" The teen replied. "You scared me with your shrieking!"

"Ay vit rav you two!" Freddy shouted and the two went silent. "It sounds like someone is being murdered in here; I can can hear you two from the stage." The bear mech then approached Foxy and gave him a stern look. "Foxy, you know it is rude to barge in on someone without a warning, now apologize to the night guard." He said and the fox whimpered slightly.

"Sorry." Foxy said to the confused looking human; the fox now trying to look cute. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"Umm…" Was all Mike said.

"Are you alright?" Freddy then asked.

"Yeah." The human answered. "I'm just processing what is going on at the moment."

"I came to say hi!" Foxy said with a smile. _Wow, he's handsome._ He then thought, and would blush if mechs could do that.

"I see that." Mike replied. "My name is Mike, and don't worry about the little fright."

"I'm Foxy!" Foxy stated, then pointed to the bear standing next to him. "And that's my dad Freddy."

"Adopted." Freddy stated. "My friends and I were going to have some pizza and I was coming to invite you, but it seems my son had beat me to it."

"Sorry." Foxy said. "Do you want to come? Aunt Chica makes the best pizzas." He said with a smile.

"Well," Mike started and got out of his chair. "I don't see why not."

"Yay!" The fox said with a little jump. "Then when we're done eating, we'll sing songs, play in the arcade, and we'll have so much fun together!"

Mike then chuckled.

"If you insist." He said as Foxy took his hand.

"I'll introduce you to Bonnie and Chica, they're my aunt and uncle, and they're really nice once you get to know them." The fox excitedly said as the three left the office. _He isn't scared anymore, maybe he'll stay and be our new friend._

"Can you guys actually eat?" Mike asked and the mechs nodded.

"I don't know how, but we can." The bear said with a shrug.

"Oh no." The fox said and clutched his head. "Not now."

_Listen to me lad,_ A voice inside his head said. _Give me back my body!_

Foxy's eyes then began to glow yellow, then faced Mike with malice.

"Foxy?" Mike said with concern.

Immediately, Freddy took ahold of the teen fox and lightly held him against the wall.

"Get out of my head!" The fox screamed.

_Kill the human, kill the human, kill the human._ The voice constantly said before fading as the fox's eyes turned normal again.

"Is it over?" Freddy asked and Foxy nodded, being released from the bear's grasp.

"What was that all about?" Mike asked, still consered.

"It's the old Foxy." Freddy answered. "Memories of the old fox lie within him, he has memory shocks from time to time."

"Why? I thought the old Foxy was torn down." Mike stated.

"Not exactly." The bear said as Foxy hugged him. "Some of the circuits from the old Foxy were put into his head so the lines he said during the day were re-used."

"How often do they occur?" Mike asked, concerned for his safety.

"It doesn't happen often, and only for a few seconds." The teen fox answered. _I hope he doesn't think less of me now._ He thought with a sigh.

"Don't worry about it kid." The human said with his handsome smile. "I'm sure they'll go away sometime, if not, I can make some excuse for having your head checked to the owner."

Once again, if Foxy could blush, he would.

"Thanks Mike." The fox said and hugged the human. _Oh my White Fox, I'm allowed to hug him!_ He then thought. "Now let's go get those pizzas!"

"Yes, let's." Mike said as Foxy held his hand.

**What's this? The other mechs aren't evil?! **

**Don't get me wrong, I love the original Foxy with a passion, I just thought for a fic like this, there should be a different kind of enemy than the other animatronics. **

**Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This got popular, Very fast...**

**Thank you kindly for all of your reviews, faves, and follows. I will be sure to upload chapters as fast as possible. I'm also surprised that everyone liked the idea of "Former Foxy" residing within' the new Foxy we have come to love.**

**There will be two Ocs in this story; I just thought that if Foxy is a teen then he needs a teen friend to talk about teen stuff. One of them is in this chapter, the other comes later down the line. But don't worry, I won't focus too much on them.**

**FNAF not mine, just sayin'**

**Anyway...**

"Alright, it's six; time for me to go." Mike stated.

"Aww," Foxy whined. "But I still want to play with you at the arcade."

With a slight yawn, the teen fox got off the stool he was on and stretched.

"Come on, I'll take you back to your cove." Mike said and extended his hand; Foxy didn't hesitate to take it.

_He's so handsome._ The fox thought as the two began to walk together. _He's unlike any night guard that I've ever met; all of the other ones were mean, they locked us out and didn't give us a chance._

"You alright?" Mike asked, interrupting the fox's thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Foxy answered. "Are you coming back tomorrow too?" He then asked.

"Of course," The human said with his handsome smile. "I actually had a lot of fun with you, I'll bring my DS for you tonight."

"Yay!" The fox said and hugged the human. "Wait, what's a DS?"

"It's like a high-tech portable arcade machine." Mike explained. "And it can play more than one game."

"Cool." Foxy said and stepped onto his stage. "I'll see you later." He said, and Mike closed the curtains.

_And I love you._ The fox thought and grabbed the microphone that was sitting on top of a pile of false gold. _I hope this day goes by quickly._

_He's mine!_ The voice in his head shouted out of nowhere, causing the teen to clutch his head.

"Get out of my head." Foxy growled. "Why are you doing this?"

_You stole my body, and me first mate._ The old Foxy growled in his head.

"Are you talking about Mike?" The teen whispered as he heard the front door open and close.

_Aye, for he'd been my first mate, and I loved him as is if he were me own. _The voice stated.

"But why did you try to attack him?" The young Fox asked.

_When he is dead, the two of us can be together._ The older said with a slight chuckle. _Only then, will I leave ya thoughts._

"I won't let you kill him." The teen stated and the voice chuckled again.

_Aye,_ The older fox said. _For it will be you who does the deed._

With that said, the older fox left, and Foxy's said wasn't hurting anymore.

"As if that's going to happen." The fox said and flipped down his eyepatch.

xXOOOOOXx (Time skip/Pov change)

It was now three in the afternoon when Mike was rudely interrupted from his slumber when his phone rang. With a grunt, he picked up the phone to see who was calling him.

_Marcus?_ He thought and answered the call.

"Mike!" The voice on the other side of the phone nearly shouted. "You'll never guess what happened today!"

Marcus was a young teen at the age of seventeen. He and Mike had met when Marcus was taking a tour of the college he attended, considering the fact that it was his final year in high-school. He also happened to be the son of his landlord.

"Humor me." Mike said and sat up in his bed.

"I got a job!" The teen said and Mike chuckled.

"Congrats, where ya workin'?" He asked and suddenly heard kids shouting from Marcus' side of the call. "Are you at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?" He then asked.

"Did the kids in the background give it away?" Marcus asked back.

"Yeah," Mike replied. "I got the same job yesterday."

"I guess that explains why Foxy keeps using your name in his pirate stories." Marcus replied, causing Mike to blush a little. "I told you this place is haunted."

"It's not haunted." Mike stated. "It's just-"

"Hey Foxy!" The teen shouted, interrupting the older male. "I'm on the phone with Mike right now!"

"What are you doing?!" Mike then asked.

"Foxy is currently on his way." Marcus stated.

"Yeah right." Mike muttered.

"It's tru- Hey!" He heard Marcus start but was interrupted.

"Mike!" Another voice on the other side of the phone shouted; it was Foxy.

"Foxy?" Mike said with confusion.

"Well duh, how many other talking foxes do you know?" The fox asked.

"You could have asked if you wanted to talk to him instead of snatching my phone." He heard Marcus say in the background.

"Uhh…" Was all Mike could muster. _I thought their free roaming mode was turned off during the day._ He then thought.

"If you're wondering," Foxy started. "My free roaming mode was never turned off, I'm just a kid after all." He said with a smile. "I can't wait to see you again. I just met Marcus and learned that you two were friends, tonight is going to be so much fun!"

"Can I have my phone back now?" Marcus asked the rambling fox.

"Only if I get a rematch." Foxy answered.

"Fine, but you're still not going to win." The human teen stated.

"It is so on." The fox stated back, causing the call to end, and leaving Mike in utter confusion.

"What was that all about?" Mike asked himself as he got out of bed. "Well i'm already awake, so I might as well get up and take a shower." He said and headed towards his bathroom.

Before Mike got to the bathroom, he looked at his apartment; it was a bit run-down, but it was home for now.

Realization then came to him.

_Great, now I have two teens to deal with. _He thought, and face-palmed.

**That's all for now, **

**Read n' Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**No time to talk, next chapter!**

**FNAF: Not mine.**

**Anyway...**

Foxy and Marcus were at it all day. The two teens were constantly challenging each other to see who was the better teen, not to mention that all the kids were entertained by this competition; fifty percent of the children were rooting for Foxy while the others for Marcus.

At the moment, Foxy and Marcus were playing Mario Kart on the Wii; Foxy was in the lead at the moment.

"Red shell comin' your way Foxy!" One of the children supporting the fox shouted.

"Come on Marcus, you're catching up!" One of the other children shouted.

Foxy had then picked up one of the question mark boxes and sent a green shell behind him; The green shell almost hit the red one, but Foxy got hit, sending Marcus ahead of him.

Foxy's green-eyed blonde counterpart gave him quick grin; and Foxy replied with a light growl.

_Not this time!_ The fox thought as he recovered. _I'm not losing again!_

Both Foxy and Marcus had been keeping score all day, the current score was Foxy 17 to Marcus 18, the score would fluctuate every time a new event took place, and Foxy was not ready to fall behind.

"Golden Mushroom!" The fox shouted and spammed the usage button, reaching the goal first and getting a cheer from all the kids.

_**Attention kids and parents, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will be closing in ten minutes; please make sure all belongings have been retrieved. Also know that Freddy Fazbear's Pizza will be closed for the next few weeks for renovations. Have a good day.**_

This announcement was met with a few awws and boos from the children, but Foxy and Marcus stood by the exit and made sure the kids left in a good mood.

"Hope you had a good time." Marcus said while waving.

"And next time, we'll have you guys participate in events too!" Foxy added.

As all of the kids left, the two received a bunch of hugs as well as the titles of "Big Brother Foxy and Marcus.

The two teens then shook hands.

"The score is even, there will be a tiebreaker." The blonde-haired teen stated.

"And may the better teen win." Foxy said.

"You head to Pirate's Cove, I'll go get the details of why the place is closing temporarily." Marcus said and Foxy nodded.

"Okay, I need to prepare anyway." Foxy replied and the human raised one of his brows.

"Prepare for what?" Marcus then asked.

"For Mike of course!" Foxy answered with a smile. "I need to-"

"Prepare your anus." Marcus said with a chuckle.

"Real mature." The fox said, and would blush if he could.

"Oh come on, you totally like him." Marcus replied. "Not sure how it will work, but whatever." He said with a shrug. "Anyway, I'll see you in a bit."

"Got it." Foxy said and began his way towards his cove. _Three hours until Mike gets here!_ He thought with a smile. _And he'll be getting a big hug from yours truly._

xXOOOOOXx

It was now around eleven forty-five when Mike was pulling into the parking lot of his workplace; surprising Marcus and Mr. Fazbear were standing in front of the building doors.

"Hey guys, were you guys waiting for me?" Mike asked as he approached the two.

"Yeah," The owner answered. "I need to tell you a few things."

"The place just got sponsored." The teen stated.

"Sponsored?" Mike repeated.

"Yes," Mr. Fazbear answered again. "The company that made the original animatronics was shut down a long time ago, a new company has opened up recently that makes new ones."

"It's the same company that made the new Foxy." Marcus added.

"Yes, one of the inspectors of that company came to check on Foxy today, seeing that the restaurant's profit had been increased recently, the company wants to sponsor the place." The owner explained. "And I said yes of course. They'll be renovating the place, upgrading the band, and maybe adding a pool."

"But what about me and Marcus, if the place is closing down for a while, then are we out of a job?" Mike asked, concerned.

"Of course not, I have a job for you two." Mr. Fazbear started then looked at Marcus. "You said that you and Mike live close right?"

"Yeah, my dad owns a set of apartments, Mike lives in one of them." Marcus answered.

"Good, I'm assigning you two to watch over Foxy." The owner said, getting surprised looks from the two watchmen. "Foxy does not need any upgrades, so he'll have to stay with you two."

_Wait,_ Mike thought. _We're taking Foxy home with us?_

"And Mike, I'm also raising your pay to two-fifty a week, because I'm now able to give you that much money, and for asking you for this under such short notice." Mr, Fazbear stated.

"I have no problem with that." Mike said with a nod. _Although I do find it weird that I'm taking a robot fox home with me._ He then thought.

"Also," The owner added. "I wanted to show you some sketches of what the new models will look like."

Mr. Fazbear then handed Mike a few papers; he looked at each of them and nodded, until he got to Bonnie's picture, which looked like it was sketched in a hurry.

"They're all good." He stated. "But what's with Bonnie's picture?"

"That was me." The teen next to him stated, then took out another picture. "Apparently Mr. Fazbear thought that _this_, was a good idea."

Mike then took the sketch that Marcus handed him, and nearly dropped the picture.

On it was what looked like a Bonnie with sky-blue fur, emerald green eyes, pink eyeliner, and a red tie.

"This is nightmare fuel." Mike said and handed the picture back to Marcus.

"My thoughts exactly." The teen responded.

"Anyway," Mr. Fazbear said with a light blush on his face. "Here are the keys, go get Foxy and lock up when you are done." He said and tossed Mike the keys. "I'll see you two in a few weeks, call if anything happens."

"Yes sir." They both said with a little salute.

With a chuckle, Mr. Fazbear had left in his car, leaving the two.

"He's staying with you, I'll make sure that Dad knows." Marcus said and rushed into the building.

"I figured you would say that." Mike muttered to himself. "Time to tell Foxy the news."

**Thanks for all the support**

**Read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go, next chapter. Thanks for the support.**

**Just found the best title picture of a teen looking Foxy**

**Fnaf, not mine**

**Anyway...**

To say that Foxy was excited would be an understatement.

It was now twelve-thirty in the morning when Foxy was outside in Mike's car, waiting for the humans that were inside the restaurant talking to his father and the rest of the band.

_The stars and moon are really pretty._ The fox thought as he stared out the car window. _I can't believe that I'm going to live with Mike for a while, now I get to see him everyday!_

Foxy then looked back at the restaurant and saw that both Marcus and Mike were walking towards the car, Foxy opened the door to greet them.

"Hey guys." He said. "Is it time to go?"

"Yup." Marcus answered and took the seat next to the robot fox. "When we get home, I'll set up my Wii U so we can play the new Super Smash Bros."

"Nope." Mike stated and started the car. "Derric said that you two head straight to bed as soon as we get home."

"Aww…" Both the teens whined as the car left the lot.

"Wait, who is Derric?" Foxy asked.

"My dad." Marcus answered.

"Adopted." Mike added.

"I feel you bro." The fox said.

"My dad is a bartender as well as a landlord, I often look through his list of drinks he knows how to make. I can make a few, without alcohol of course." The blonde said.

"That sounds nice." The fox replied. "Hey Mike, where will I be sleeping?" He then asked.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch, you'll be taking my bed." The adult answered.

Marcus gave a light chuckle, Foxy would blush if he was able to.

"You know," The fox started. "I don't mind sharing a bed, I don't take much space." He said, getting a nudge from Marcus.

"Well, if you say so." Mike replied.

Foxy could tell that Marcus was on the verge of laughter at this point.

"I'll be dropping you two off when we get there." The adult stated. "I'm going to get some food because I'm running out."

"Okay." Foxy simply said.

After a few minute drive, the trio had arrived at the appartments. Marcus and Foxy had stepped out of the car, and Mike tossed the fox a house key.

"Go straight to bed," Mike said. "I'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay." The fox replied and Mike drove off, he then looked at Marcus. "New Super Smash Bros?"

"Took the words out of my mouth." Marcus replied.

The two teens did not waste any time; in less than ten minutes, they were playing on Marcus' Wii U.

"I think I left my hook in Mike's car." Foxy stated out of nowhere.

"I thought that the hook was part of you." The human teen said and dodged one of Foxy's attacks.

"No, the company decided to make it an attachment because it could be a hazard." The fox explained. "If it was part of me, playing video games would be a lot more difficult."

"You seemed to play with it well earlier." Marcus replied, causing the fox to roll his eyes.

"That was Mario Kart." Foxy stated. "I can easily use my hook to turn the wheel."

A smash ball suddenly appeared on the screen, this was followed by a series of rapid button mashing. After three rounds of fights, the two teens decided to call it quits.

Marcus beat Foxy by one point.

"You only won because you know how to use this thing better." The fox stated and put down his controller.

"Yeah right, you played just as well as I did." Marcus stated back. "I just bested you by one point."

"Whatever." Foxy replied and got up to stretch. "I'm going to Mike's place."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." The human said as the fox walked outside.

After walking out, he made his way towards Mike's place. Foxy had a smile on his face; he still couldn't believe that he was going to be staying with the person he liked, let alone sleep with him.

_I have a feeling that these next few weeks are going to be fun._ He thought as he walked into Mike's apartment.

_Aye, but who'll be the one havin' fun?_

"Oh no." Foxy muttered as he clutched his head. _Why are these flashes happening so frequently?_ He thought.

_It seems that fortune is on me side recently._ The old Foxy said. _We'll be reunited soon._

"I won't let that happen." The young fox stated. "You may have been able to take over my body before, but I won't let you Mike!"

After that sentence, the pain in the mech's head had disappeared, but Foxy didn't think that his older counterpart was gone just yet.

"Behind you." The voice said.

Foxy froze, this time it didn't come from his head, it came from right behind him.

"Or should I walk in front of you?" The voice said with a chuckle.

Foxy didn't even get to answer, he was still in shock because there was a tall animatronic fox that had just walked out from behind him. The fact that the other fox was towering over him and smiling didn't help.

"I'd just thought that it was time that we'd meet face ta face." The older fox said and flipped up his eyepatch. "I suppose if I was younger, I'd look like ya."

The young fox then shook his head and put on a brave face, he had to be strong for Mike.

"You're not real." Young Foxy said. "My mind is playing tricks on me."

"You're pretty smart mate." The older fox said. "It's true, I'm just an illusion. If ah wasn't, ah would have torn ya up by now."

That statement was a little unnerving, but the young fox knew that the pirate couldn't hurt him.

"I'll be back, and I'm takin' Mike with me." The old Foxy said with a screech.

"Never!" Young Foxy replied.

xXOOOOOXx

It was around one in the morning when Mike was pulling into the driveway of his home. He had just arrived from the store and spent whatever money he had left on food. Luckily, he had also landed an interview for being a substitute teacher.

_I knew that the minor in child psychology would come in handy._ Mike thought as he got out of his car, groceries in hand. _I wonder if Foxy is asleep by now?_

That question was answered when Mike walked in and saw foxy huddled in a corner, crying.

"Foxy!" Mike nearly shouted and dropped the bags he was holding. "Foxy, what's wrong?! Are you hurt?"

"Mike!" The fox said and hugged the human, fluid running down his face.

"Foxy," Mike said and held the fox. "Calm down, I'm here now." He said and stroked the head of the young Foxy, calming the fox in the process. "Now tell me what's up."

It took a minute, but after a few deep breaths, the fox explained what had happened while he was gone.

"And then you walked in." The fox finished.

That story worried Mike a little, but at the moment he was more worried about the robot fox. Noticing that the fox was worn out, he picked Foxy up and brought him to his bed.

"I'll be back in a minute okay? You just try to get some sleep.

"Okay." The fox muttered.

Mike then left the bedroom and picked up the food he dropped.

"Poor kid." He muttered.

**Hope you liked, next chapter, coming soon!**

**Read n' Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait, school and other fanfics have gotten in the way of this. This chapter will be a bit short, but others will be longer; i just didn't want you guys to wait any longer.**

**Things not mine: Magic the Gathering, Five Nights at Freddy's**

**Anyway...**

It was around ten-thirty in the morning when Mike had woken up with beams of sun on his face. He yawned and stretched as he pulled the covers off his body.

Surprisingly, Foxy wasn't in bed with him.

"Foxy?" Mike said and got out of bed. "Foxy?"

He then noticed the note that was on the pillow next to his.

"Dear Mike," He read. "I am upstairs with Marcus, will be back later. Love Foxy."

Mike chuckled, he was glad that the fox was feeling better already.

"Anyway, I'd better get ready for that interview."

xXOOOOOXx

Like usual, Marcus and Foxy were at it; this time, Magic the Gathering.

"Abrupt Decay on your spirit token!" Foxy said as he played his card. "Try countering that!"

"Redirect motherfucka!" Marcus quickly responded. "Hitting your Dungrowth Elder, and because of Glaring Spotlight, your creatures with hexproof can be targets of my spells and abilities."

"Oh javla." The fox simply said. _Shit_

"Watch the language you two." Derric said from the couch.

"Sorry." The two teens replied.

Back to the game, Foxy needed to find a way to get rid of a few creatures that the human teen had.

_Let's see…_ He thought as he looked through his hand. _I spent one black and one green on Abrupt Decay; I guess I should play a little defense measure._ He then selected two spiders from his hand. "I'll pay four mana to play two Deadly Recluses, try getting past that."

"Burn you for two." The blonde stated. "Anything else?"

Foxy just shook his head and growled. The human teen then drew his card.

"Miracle Thunderous Wrath for one, that's game."

_Son of a fuck!_ Is what Foxy wanted to say, but decided against it. " This sucks, le's do something else." He said and put his cards down.

"Like what?" Marcus asked.

Foxy had to think for a second, he was unsure of that.

"I'll take you guys to Red Gardens and around town if you rake the lawn." Derric said and the two teens stood up.

"Deal." Marcus replied quickly. "Come on!"

Foxy was a little confused.

"What's Red Gardens?" The fox asked.

"Remember when you ate that pancake this morning, and you said it was like tasting the fruit of White Fox?" The blonde asked as he tossed the fox a coat. "Imagine a place where everything tastes that good."

He was right, Foxy could just grin at the thought of that pancake he ate this morning. More foods like that would be nice.

_Considering that I've only eaten pizza and cake since I was born._ He thought.

The two then left the apartment, rakes in hand.

"All we need to do is bring the leaves to the curb; there's this vacuum truck that comes and takes the leaves away." Marcus said. "You take the left, I'll go right."

With that statement, the two teens bolted to opposite sides of the house.

_Wow, so many leaves._ The fox thought as he brought a small pile to the curb. _Dad was right, Fall Time is lovely._

"Aye, it is."

"Ack!" Was Foxy's reaction to the pirate that had appeared out of nowhere, as well as almost tossing the rake.

"Never saw it much, nice isn't it?" The older fox beside him said. "Maybe I should keep ya company, and then tell ya what I'll do when I get mah body back."

Truth be told, the teen fox was quite terrified, but decided to ignore the pirate fox.

"Aww, please don't ignore me." The older fox playfully said.

After that statement, Foxy was no longer scared, now annoyed.

"Go away." The teen fox said and brought another pile of leaves to the curb.

"Don't be like that, we can still be da best of friends." The pirate said, pretending to look hurt.

"Go away." He repeated. "What makes you think that I'll want to be your friend?"

"Because," The older male quickly said and pretended to put his arm around Foxy. "You'll be seein' me a lot in da future." He said with a smile. "And to get rid of confusion; call me Slasher from now on."

Foxy rolled his eyes.

_And I feel like I'll be seeing you a lot in the present too._ He thought with an annoyed sigh.

As annoyed as Foxy was, he was interested in why his older counterpart was acting so friendly all of a sudden.

_He's up to something, I know it. _The young fox thought. "What are you up to? I thought you wanted to kill me."

The grin that appeared on Slasher's face almost scared him.

"I'll tell ya later." Slasher said. "But for now, finish these piles of leaves, I want to go into town with you!"

Now that shocked Foxy; he would have never guessed that he would see Slasher so happy without the thought of killing him.

"Why?" Foxy asked. "Why would you want to go to town?"

Slasher laughed again.

"Are ya kiddin'? I'm a pirate. Exploration is mah life; it's been forever since I have seen da outer world." The older fox answered.

As weird as that sounded, Slasher did make sense. The thought of the older fox ranting to him about how exciting everything was didn't seem really appealing though. Then again, it was exactly what he did too.

**Guess what, Accepting Oc Animatronics for the new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in future chapters!**

**Fill this out:**

**Name:**

**Animal:**

**Fur color:**

**Height: **

**What they are known for (Ex: Cook, instrument player, anything except lifeguard.):**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late update, school is a bitch.**

**I also happened to notice that some of the FNAF stories I've been reading are accepting Ocs, I wonder who started that idea? **

**Bottom A/N is important.**

**Anyway...**

"Mr. Schmidt." Mike said to himself with a chuckle. "Things are looking up for you."

It was now noon when Mike was walking around town with pride; he had gotten the job of as a substitute teacher, and actually had work for the next few days, excluding Saturday and Sunday.

_Thursday, Friday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday._ He thought. _That's five days, and that's only if I'm not needed more._

Knowing that he was downtown, Mike decided to make his way towards Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, where the sound of construction was going on.

"Ah, Mr. Schmidt." That was Mr. Fazbear, who was wearing a hard hat and holding a few folders. "Excellent timing, I need your help with something.

The owner of the restaurant then handed Mike one of the folders he was holding.

"Turns out the place is going to be bigger than we thought; Here." He said and handed Mike some blueprints and building layouts. "Once news of remodeling got out, a few of the larger companies wanted in; today the building is being torn down and moved to a new location."

Mike looked at the schematics and saw that the owner wasn't lying, the place was going to be a lot bigger.

"Fazbear's Mini Mall?" He read. "I guess that explains all the shops being added, but what's in this folder?"

"Ah, that folder contains a few new animatronics the company sent us, I need you and Marcus to look through these and see which ones would be adequate to join the Fazbear Corporation."

Mike nodded and opened the folder.

_Wow, that's a lof of wolves._ He thought and flipped through about half of it. _I'll probably find some good ones if Foxy and Marcus help._

His thoughts were interrupted when the phone in his pocket pinged in his pocket; it was a text from Derric, saying that he was taking Marcus and Foxy out for a while.

"Heh, I thought he would freak out when he saw that Foxy was alive." He said with a chuckle and replied with a K.

"I'm assuming you're Mike."

Mike nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the random voice. He turned around and saw two people beside him, one taller and one smaller than him.

The younger male looked around his age but was a few inches shorter than him, while the taller one looked a few years older than himself.

"Oops, sorry." The younger male said. "We just got hired to be security guards for the new Fazbear's Mall, I'm Jeremy!"

_I'm not surprised actually._ Mike thought and looked at the new guards. _The place is going to be a lot bigger after all._

"Fritz." Was all the older guard said.

Something about Fritz threw Mike off a little; it was probably the purple shirt and pants he was wearing.

"Uh, good to meet ya." Mike replied. "I guess for a mall they need more guards."

**xXOOOOOXx**

There was an awkward silence in Derric's car as marcus and Foxy waited for Derric to return from the bank.

The silence came from three things: the radio was off, it had begun to snow lightly, and the fact that there were two spirit animatronics sitting in the back seats.

"So…" Foxy said, breaking the silence. "What's the story with Goldie here?"

The golden bear behind him was not amused.

"It's Golden!" The bear corrected. "Goldie is a girl's name."

Marcus sighed a little.

"Sorry about him." The human said. "Golden tends to be a bit uptight sometimes. "Anyway, Golden and I met a few days ago."

Marcus motioned to the silver Fazbear pendant around his neck.

"This was originally gold; I found it in an alleyway and thought it was the coolest thing ever." He said and pointed at Golden. "Then this idiot nearly gave me a heart attack that night!"

Foxy looked at Golden.

_He doesn't look that scary._ The young fox thought. _Quite the opposite actually; that white tuxedo has "Welcome" written all over it, the top hat looked quite nice, and his eyes might be red, but not the evil or sinister kinda red._

"Before you comment," Marcus stated. "I would like to point out that he didn't look like he is now when I first met him. He was just an empty suit, he had a blue tie and hat, he was sitting as if he was dead; head tilted and mouth agape."

Foxy took a second to picture that, and shuddered a little.

"What happened next?" Slasher asked.

"He kept on saying 'It's me', over and over again." The blonde answered. "The pendant around my neck began to glow, and I knew there had to be some sort of connection."

"Ooh, ooh!" Golden interrupted. "Can I tell the next part?"

Marcus rolled his eyes, but nodded.

"Okay, so here I was, my spirit trapped inside that withered suit." The bear with the formal attire continued. "I was waiting for him to ditch the pendant and be rid of me forever; but instead, he did the unspeakable!"

There was then an awkward silence.

"Ghet on with et!" Slasher shouted. "Stop leavin' us in de suspense!"

"I put on the suit." Marcus stated.

Golden grunted.

"I wanted to say that."

"Well you should have said it sooner." The human replied. "I had figured that he wasn't going to harm me in any way, and I was curious; I expected the suit to be full of wires and stuff, but it was empty."

Foxy shuddered once again.

"To be honest, the only reason why I put it on was because I was cold." Marcus admitted. "The suit disappeared as soon as I put it on."

_Huh, that must have been weird._ Foxy thought. _I wonder how Golden went from withered to what he is now?_

"Then come the next morning, things got pretty interesting." Golden continued. "Let's just say that Marcus woke up with the sound of snoring next to him."

The bear grinned, and the foxes giggled a little.

"This idiot right here," The human said and pointed at Golden. "Was sleeping in my bed beside me."

Foxy and Slasher bursted into laughter at the sight of Marcus blushing.

"And the rest is history."

A few minutes later, Derric had come out of the bank and had driven the two teens around town for a few hours. They had also ran into Mike as well, and the group of four were eating at Red Gardens.

Foxy was more than enjoying the food.

"Hey Foxy," Derric said and the fox halted in mid-bite. "I don't know if this is true, but I did some research on you and that company you came from."

Foxy also noticed that a lot of people were staring at him.

"Is it true that you are a living test subject for artificial organs?"

The young fox then smiled.

"Yeah," Foxy answered and put down his fork. "I'm probably the closest thing to a living being that has ever been made, not born. I may have a bunch of artificial organs, but my fur, skin, and flesh? That's all stem cell research right there."

"Hold on, does that mean that you can actually grow?" Mike asked and the fox nodded.

"You see, Talon Com used to be just a health research company, but it became an animatronic company too, to study and develop robots. For the last year and a half, the company was trying to develop artificial organs to help with the problem of organ transplants, you know, the demand for kidneys and stuff." Foxy explained. "They created me to test out sets of those organs, as well as the stem cells to help repair damaged skin."

Foxy then took a breath.

"But I wasn't the only one." He continued. "There was another guy just like me, a shark; he was used for adult sized organs."

"Hold on." Mike said and Foxy looked at him search through a folder.

"What's in there?" Marcus asked.

Foxy continued to watch as Mike put the folder on the table and flipped through pages of what looked like animals.

"Mr. Fazbear wants us to go through this folder and select animatronics for the new Fazbear's Mini Mall." Mike explained. "Turns out that the new place is going to be more than just a pizza parlor. I skimmed through this file earlier and saw a shark in here."

Foxy's ears shot up.

"Here he is."

Mike held a picture of a light-blue shark who looked like a lifeguard.

"That's him! That's Torpedo!" The fox said, ecstatic. "You're going to pick him right?"

Mike and Derric chuckled.

"Well, if the place is getting a pool, then a lifeguard is necessary." Derric pointed out.

"I have no problem." Mike said and pat the fox's head.

Foxy blushed.

_Wait, I can blush?_ He thought. _Oh, so that's blushing._

He's been doing this all along.

"No objections here." Marcus added. "I can't wait to see what others are in there."

"Me neither," Foxy agreed. "Can we see now?"

Mike then put the file away.

"Let's not forget that we came here to slack off." Derric said. "You do have school tomorrow Marcus."

_School?_ Foxy thought.

"Wow," The blonde teen said. "The future really is now."

**People, two things:**

**One: Ocs are still being accepted but only people with accounts with have their Oc viewed. (Sorry anonymous viewers) That way I can get feedback if necessary.**

**Two: Ocs can no longer be Foxes or Wolves, Almost all of the Ocs I've been seeing are wolves. Note what Mike said.**

**Ocs will be featured soon in later chapters.**

**Good day.**


End file.
